Primus
by Methodically-Unorthodox
Summary: In a battle between the Autobots and the Decepticons, Prowl is fatally wounded and is left alone to think his dying thoughts, before help can arrive. Slash- Prowl/Jazz Transofrmers c Hasbro


Bright lights marking explosions shimmered around him

Bright lights marking explosions shimmered around him. Blasters sent out dazzling beams of death in all colors. Comrades could be seen scrambling around him, in a sort of controlled chaos, shouting orders that never made it to his adios. He didn't even try to hear their words, Thundercracker's sonic boom had totaled his adios for the time being, there was little he could do about it. He winched as pain shot up from his mutilated leg as he inched helplessness backwards. His leg was damages beyond repair, his chest armor was all but torn off revealing to the world his spark, and his internal systems were failing rapidly.

Prowl was a wreck.

This battle was a downhill fight. There was little hope left in the tactician.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The hallway leading to the med bay had a surreal glow to it, and it seemed with every step he took towards the door, it retreated two. Fear swelled in his mind, fear of what awaited him behind the misleadingly peaceful doors. They swept open for him, as if beckoning him in. Wordlessly he stepped into the lager medical center. Immediately his optics began to scour the crowded center.

He ghost forwards throw the bedlam, unaffected by the mechs dying all around him, unaffected by the cries of the med-bots and the tragic tell-teal sirens of medical machinery. His focus was captured by what laid on a medical berth across the large room. He walk deplorably up to it, all sound faded until all he could hear was his own systems, and the soft pain filled breaths of the one laying on the berth in front of him.

The black and white mech on the berth took quick notice of his arrival, tilting his head to the side and slapping on his infamous lop-sided smirk for his visitor. A faint, desperate smile slowly washed over Prowls face at seeing the smirk and he brought his white hand up to Jazz's black, intertwining their fingers together.

"Jazz…" Prowl breathed softly, his voice quivering as he tried in vain to hold on to the last bit of composure he had. Prowl kept his optics on Jazz's face; unable to stomach the damage that his body had received in the battle. The Autobots had won… But the damage they had received in the process was so great…

Jazz's smirk broadened, but still lacked its usual charisma, replaced instead with a clock of poorly hidden pain. "Hey, baby…" He snickered faintly, "Come here often?"

Prowl chuckled humorlessly at the remark.

"Jazz… You…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was dark. All around him was dark. It was not the usual darkness that accompanied him in his recharge, that darkness was cold, empty, painful. This darkness on the other hand was calming. It was not threatening, nor was it fear inspiring. It was peaceful.

There was nothing other then him in the void. Really there was little he could do but walk, and so he did. He walked on, forwards, never veering, until a far off object came into view. It was small… And white. A dot that penetrated the shroud of nothingness all around him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Prowl was completely out in the open, but there was little he could do about it with his leg being in the shape it was. He crawled backwards until his back hit a large boulder. Turing he saw that to his rear there was a small outcrop of large rocks. Not perfect for hiding in, but the rocks would at least provide a small amount of cover. Prowl wedged his way in between two of the boulders. From the back he would have appeared to be dead, but from the front he was an easy target. Anyone would just have to glance in his direction and it would be like shooting fish in a barrel. This battle really was a downhill fight.

Prowl switched off his optics.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Jazz… You… Your…" The last little bit of composure Prowl had hold to so desperately finally broke away from him as the situation sank in. He lowered himself closer to this bondmate. "You're dying?" He coughed on the sob.

"I guess you don't go three rounds with Megatron's fusion cannon without regretting to later, huh?" Jazz rasped.

"You will be fine though… I-I mean Ratchet is working on you… You will make it through. Everything is going to be fine." Prowl voiced weakly, his optics shifting briefly upwards at the white and red med bot, then returning to his mate.

"W-when this is all over, we can look back on it and… Say 'We made it through.'" Prowl sobbed, nuzzling his head against Jazz's.

"No…"

"What?" Prowl brought his head back up to stare at his mate.

"No, P-Prowl… I ain't goin' ta make it… Not this time…" Jazz coughed.

"N-No… You will!" Prowl wept frantically.

"No…" Jazz repeated, his voiced becoming fainter with every word. "Ya gotta feel it… Feel ma'spark fading… I…I am not going to make it… I need ta' tell you something…b-before I…"

Prowl was vaguely aware of Ratchet barking at the two of them for their dramatics. He was aware that the medic was yelling reassuring things at them, such as _'You are going to be fine!' _ But nothing really registered in Prowls mind, nothing save for his bondmate.

Jazz was dying. Prowl knew that fact before he had even approached the med bay doors. He could feel it. Feel Jazz's portion of the bond being slowly ripped away from him. Sorrow flooded Prowl CPU. He was not ready to lose Jazz, not yet, not like this.

"I have to tell ya'…"

"No!! Don't!! You'll live!! Please… Please live…" Prowl sobbed.

"Prowl, when I am gone… Ya' gotta k-keep going… Keep livin'. Don't live in the memory of what you lost, l-live in the memory of what we had. Please, keep livin'… find happiness… Don't give up on life…" Jazz whispered smoothly to his bondmate.

Prowls grief swept over him like a tsunami, crashing into his CUP with a mixture of horror and melancholy. He wanted to scream, to run, to cry. But none would come to pass. Prowl was very suddenly aware that everything around him was distorted, as if seen through a hazy window.

He looked around agitatedly, everything was wrong. The room was blurred… Everything had become motionless. Why hadn't he noticed?

The room began to fade; black shadows crept out from the corners of his optics and slowly made their way across his vision. Prowls head snapped back to stare at Jazz. He was fading too.

"No!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was dark… Where was he? He was just with Jazz… In the med bay, and Jazz was… Jazz was…

'_Prowl...' _

'_Prowl...' _

'_**Prowl!' **_

Prowl jerked awake to see Sideswipe leaning over him, shaking his shoulders. He could see the blurred figures of Sunstreaker and Ratchet running up from behind. There were still colorful explosions coming from all around him.

'_Only a black out…' _Prowl sighed mentally. Ever since that day… The day Jazz had… Even since that day Prowl had became accustomed to black outs. They were the reason Megatron had caught him off guard and blown half his fragging leg off, and they were the reason he was in his current predicament.

Sideswipe was yelling into his adios, yet he could barely hear the red twins words.

'_Stay with us!'_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As he walked, the white dot in the distance grow. It soon took on the form of a mech, a dazzling white mech, who was the essence of purity. And soon after what seemed like a lifetime of walking he found himself standing in front of the mach.

The mysterious bot had to be three times his size, yet he did not feel threaten as he stood before him. On some instinctive level he know who he was looking at, and it calmed him.

"Hello Prowl…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"P-Prowl, I don't got much time l-left…" Jazz gasped in pain, waggled on the berth in front of him.

"No…" Prowl quietly sobbed, tightening his grip on his lovers hand, as if by doing so he could pull Jazz from deaths clutches.

"Please… P-Prowl… Promise… You'll l-live on… Don't dwell on what you lost… Live and remember the good… The g-good we had… Together…" Jazz wheezed, as his systems beginning to fail.

"J-Jazz! Please! Please don't leave me!" Prowl sobbed into his lovers adios.

With the last of his strength Jazz turned to better face Prowl. He could feel the end nearing. He could feel death creeping over him. It was his time to go. But before he departed the world of the living he had to deliver his final message… His last words… To his lover…

"I…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Prowl realized he had switched off his optics again, switching them on reviled that the battle was still raging on around him. Ratchet was sitting in front of him, hurriedly repairing what he could and the twins were sitting to his right, Sideswipe squeezing his hand in his.

Prowl groaned as waves of pain hit his CPU. The three mechs present stiffened at Prowls sudden awake. Sunstreaker and Ratchet said nothing, as the tactician reclaimed his baring. The first to speak was Sideswipe.

"Prowl?"

Prowl Turned to the red twin and smiled. "Sideswipe I want… I want my grave… To be… To be… Beside…"

"No! Don't think like that!" Sideswipe cut in angrily, "You are going to be fine! Everything is going to be fine! Sunny and me will annoy the frig out of you like always… A-and you will frizz and annoy the frig out of Ratchet like always… And we will all live like we always have…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I… Will w-wait for you, P-Prowl…" Jazz whispered, as his visor began to dim. He began to violently heave energon and his body flailed in pain.

"No!" Prowl wailed, "Jazz!!"

"P-P-Prowl… I…Love…You…" Jazz sighed as his body went limp. Machines all around his body began to light up and beep loudly. Ratchet bellowed every curse that came to mind as he grabbed the emergence equipment. Two sets of hands, belonging to Wheeljack and Ironhide began to pull Prowl away from Jazz's berth. But nothing registered to the tactician anymore, not his lovers systems whirling off line, not the others cries for him to move, not the medics cries for Jazz to stay with them, not even his own wails.

Then everything stopped. The beeping of the machines was replaced by a steady noise as Jazz's lifelines went dead. Ironhide and Wheeljack pulled away from Prowl. And Ratchet looked up, hopelessness dominating his optics.

"He's dead…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

"N-no…I am not going to make it… Prowl whispered weakly.

"No, you will!" Sides protested. "You'll live!"

"I haven't really been alive since I lost Him…" Prowl sighed sadly, smiling at Sideswipe.

'I will wait for you…'

"He's waiting for me…"

'_I will wait for you, Prowl.'_

"Jazz is waiting for me…" Prowl whimpered, tightening his grip on Sideswipes hand. "You have to… L-let me go to him…"

All looked on in horror as the usually static tactician said his dying words passionately… As he vented air slower and slower… As his systems began to slow to a stop… As his optics faded to black…

ThumpThumpThump

As Prowls spark pulsed slower and slower, his pain faded away and warning messages flashed in bright cheerfully colors across his vision.

"Prowl…No…" Sideswipe voiced shakily. "No…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hello Prowl." The white mech in front of him said soothingly, calming Prowl to his core.

"Hello Primus…" Prowl greeted his creator. "I!… I don't know how this death thing works… I really have nothing to compare it to… But before whatever is going to happen happens… I have to ask… Ask you… Did Jazz's spark make it back to you safely?"

"Ya, it did, Prowler…"

Prowls optics widened at the familiar voice that came from behind him. He whirled around to face Jazz, who was standing happily behind him.

"Jazz…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The battle was over, the fields that were not even an hour ago raging with the sounds of explosions and gunfire had now returned to their peaceful norm. The Autobots had miraculously won the battle against the Decepticons. After the Decepticons retreat the Autobots gathered around Ratchet and the now faded body of Prowl.

Ratchet looked up, hopelessness dominating his optics.

"He's dead."


End file.
